Don't Forget
by Rushisu
Summary: Flynn made a promise to Yuri when they were kids. FlynnxYuri, shounen-ai


You should listen Era – Don't Forget as you read this. You'll understand the plot much better if you do. The song also inspired me to write this right away. And there might be some grammar errors in the text but I wrote this at midnight and English isn't my first language! And now I should go sleep. Bye.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (boyxboy), fluff and oocness and might be Auish. Never played the game... But maybe one day I'll fly to Japan and buy the PS3 version.

Pairing: FlynnxYuri

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia!

_**Don't Forget**_

The sun was setting and painting the sky with warm colors. It was warm afternoon. The winter was behind and people in Zaphias were graceful for that.

However, one person felt cold.

The person was little boy, about six-years-old. His raven colored hair reached his shoulders, making him look like a girl. He looked around with his big coal-colored eyes and looked like he was being verge of tears. In his tiny hands he held a piece of paper.

"Mommy?" He shouted at the crow around him. People stared at him as he kept shouting.

"Mommy? Where are you?" He shouted as he ran around the city. But soon, he didn't have any strength to run or shout. He slumped on the ground and started crying.

The boy didn't understand what happened. He and his mom were shopping and then she told him to wait like a good little boy and handed him a piece of paper.. He did what she told but she never came back. What happened to her? Was it something he did? And what was in that paper? He didn't know how to read yet. He was still learning.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked him. The little boy raised his head and met a pair of bright blue eyes. It was another boy, probably the same age as he was. The blue-eyed boy had a blond but messy hair and his face was full of dirt and scratches and his clothes weren't any better. In the blonde boy's hands was a stick.

"Who are you?" The raven-haired boy asked, looking at the other boy.

"I'm Flynn. And who are you?" The blonde boy asked curiously.

"I'm... Yuri." The raven-haired boy said. Flynn raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't that a boy's name?" He asked, making Yuri blush.

"I _am_ a boy!" He shouted angrily.

"You are? But you have a long hair." Flynn said with matter-of-fact tone.

"It's because mommy hasn't money to cut it..." Yuri muttered and started crying again. Flynn looked alarmed.

"H-Hey! Y-You don't need to cry because of that!" He said, panicking.

Yuri glared at him with his teary eyes. "I don't cry because of that! B-But my mommy..." He sobbed.

"Where is she?" Flynn asked, looking around. "Shouldn't she be with you?"

"I-I don't know. I waited her but she never showed up... I tried to find her but I think I lost her! S-She'll be a-angry... She only left me this piece of paper..." Yuri showed the crumpled piece of paper to Flynn.

"I can read it to you!" Flynn suggested.

Yuri looked at him, amazement expression on his face. "You can read?" He asked and Flynn nodded proudly.

"Yeah! Can you give it to me?" Flynn asked and Yuri gave him the paper piece. Flynn took it and started reading it. But farther he read it, his expression changed into a frown. And when he looked at Yuri again, he had a confused look on his face.

"What did it say?" Yuri asked eagerly.

"It... It said that your mommy is sorry. And that... she won't come back." Flynn whispered, his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the paper confusedly.

"What does it mean? She told me to be a good boy and wait her. Did I something bad? Doesn't she like me any more? Does she hate me?" Yuri asked as the fat tears fell down his face.

Flynn didn't know what to say and tried to think what he should do. Awkwardly, he knelt down and hugged Yuri, letting him cry.

After crying five minutes straight, Yuri looked up at Flynn and blushed. "Sorry..." He muttered but Flynn waved it off.

"Don't worry. And hey! Why won't we go to Lower Quarters and ask Hank what this letter is about!" Flynn's face brightened. He grabbed Yuri's hand. "C'mon, let's go!" He said and started leading the way.

But after that day, Yuri never heard or saw his mother again.

0o0o0o0o0

"Here I come!" Shouted eight-years-old Yuri Lowell as he swung a wooden sword towards his best friend, Flynn.

Flynn quickly raised his own wooden sword and aloud 'clank' was heard as two wooden sword hit each other. Yuri quickly tried to take step back but Flynn was faster. The blonde boy swung his sword and Yuri felt how his sword slipped off his hands as tripped. When he raised his head, he saw Flynn's sword pointing at his neck.

"I won!" Flynn declared, smiling. But soon, he reached his hand at Yuri. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you?" He added as Yuri didn't answer.

"You always win!" Yuri pouted and looked away from Flynn. He wasn't really angry at the blonde boy. It was just so annoying that his best friend was always better than him.

Flynn, little taken aback at Yuri's reaction, asked "Would you want me to lose on purpose?" He sat down next to his best friend.

"Of course not! Then I wouldn't get any stronger!" Yuri answered with a shocked expression.

"Precisely! And besides, I think that you have grown stronger! I had to be much more careful than before!" He said, not exactly lying. The coal-eyed boy was growing much stronger.

"Really?" Yuri asked, smiling brightly. Flynn nodded, blushing slightly.

"_He looks pretty when he smiles..."_ Flynn thought. Yuri's hair was still long, now reaching past his shoulders. His face was now full of dirt and scratches but that wasn't important.

"Oh by the way, Flynn..." Yuri started, making Flynn snap out of his thoughts. "Hank asked me to help at the Comet. Wanna join me? Our food supply is reducing..." Yuri asked, looking at the blue-eyed boy.

"Sure Yuri, I'll help you!" Flynn answered. Yuri smiled again and a comfortable silence fell as they stared at the sunset. It was early spring and the weather as still little cold.

Minutes later, Flynn stood up, wiping grass off his pants. "We should go back." He reached his hand and helped Yuri up.

"Let's go!" The blonde boy said, taking steps towards the Lower Quarters. Soon, he noticed that Yuri wasn't following him and turned his head. The raven-haired boy was standing still but his mouth moved and Flynn could hear him saying something.

"What wrong Yuri?" Flynn asked, tilting his head on his left.

His best friend blushed and repeated the question he have had in his mind for a while. "Are you always gonna be there when I'll grow up?" Yuri looked at the ground. But when he didn't hear Flynn's answer, he looked up. "Are you?" he repeated, his face red as a tomato.

Flynn stared at his best friend, stunned by his question. But finally, he smiled softly and answered. "Cross my heart." He said as he made cross across his heart with his right hand. Yuri's face brightened as he walked to Flynn.

"_I always feel good when you're with me..."_ He thought, too shy to say that aloud.

On that day, they forgot to took their wooden swords with them back at the Lower Quarters.

0o0o0o0o0

"I love spring!" A pink-haired princess declared to her friends. The members of Brave Vesperia and Flynn where having a picnic outside Dahngrest, celebrating the first day of spring. The day was warm and everything smelled so fresh. And cherry blossoms flied with the wind. They had bought much of delicious food which of course, was made by Yuri.

Everybody were enjoying the day. Everyone expect Flynn. He didn't show it but there was a war inside him.

"_You can do this... You know he loves you... You have dated for a one year and you have known him ever since you were kids... Arg, Flynn Scifo, you need to get a grip!" _He comforted himself as he touched a _certain thing_ inside his pocket.

Rita lied on the grass, reading a book she had bought with her. Repede was sleeping besides her and Raven was eating an apple and flirting with Judith. Estellise was spinning around, enjoying every second and trying to get Yuri spinning with her. He refused but the stubborn princess didn't give up. Karol was watching them as he ate a chicken sandwich.

"Please Yuri, it's fun!" She said.

"No thanks Estelle. Doesn't feel like dancing." Yuri said back. The pink-haired princess pouted.

"Please Yuri. It'll be fun-"

"_I can do this!" _Flynn stood up, forgetting that he had a glass of water on his lap. It feel on the ground but Flynn didn't give a damn. Adrenalin rushed trough his veins. "Everyone! I have something to say!" He said with a confident voice. The blonde knight walked towards little shocked looked Yuri and knelt in front of him, like he had done many times in their childhood when his best friend and current lover was hurt, sad or needed comfort.

"Yuri." He started and took deep breath. "I'm not sure do you remember this, but do you remember what happened on this same day when we were just eight-years-old?" He asked. For a while Yuri looked at him like he wasn't sane. But soon he nodded.

"Good. You made me to do a promise for you. I have done my best to keep that promise but for a while I have been thinking. Now we are adults. Now when you're a member of guild and I am a member of knights... I have been scared that you'll drift away from me. And then I wouldn't be able to keep that promise. And that's something I don't want. So I must keep you by my side. So..." Flynn dug his pocket and took out a small box. He heard how Lady Estelle let out a small scream. He heard how Judith said "Oh my." and how Rita said "Holy shit." He heard Repede's happy growl and Karol's gasp and how Raven said "Finally." But he didn't care. All he saw was Yuri's slight surprised look as he opened the box, revealing a silver ring.

"Yuri Lowell, please marry me." He whispered. The tension in the air was thick. Yuri stared at the ring first, then he looked at Flynn's flustered face. Flynn felt how his pulse fastened as he saw his lover's mouth opening.

"Okay." Yuri said. His answer echoed in Flynn's ears. Flynn looked up at Yuri. He had that damned poker face expression but Flynn noticed a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Okay?" He asked, sounding really stupid. The raven-haired man rolled his eyes and kissed his fiancée.

"I said okay. You wanted a different answer or what?" Yuri smirked.

"N-No!"

Next to them, a hell broke free.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Estellise screamed, forgetting her princess dignity as she hugged Yuri and Flynn. Judith did the same.

"I would love to plan your weddings." She smiled. Next to her, Estelle said the same. Raven patted them both on shoulder and congratulated. Repede's tail whipped the air as he let out happy howls. Karol couldn't let out any finished word but he looked happy. Only Rita stayed away, a wondering look on her face.

"What was that promise you were talking about Flynn?" She asked curiously. The look on Yuri's face was priceless. But it was changed into glare as he slowly turned to look at amusement looking Flynn.

"If you tell her, then I won't marry you." He said blankly. Flynn was shaking with laughter.

"Tell us!" The others demanded and Repede barked too. And after Flynn told them, both Raven and Rita fell onto the ground, holding their stomachs as they laughed so hard.

"That's so cute Yuri!" Estelle squealed. Next to her, Judith had a wolfish grin on her face.

"So there has been time when you were a innocent little kid, huh?" She said.

Karol was laughing too and even Repede barked out something that sounded like laughing.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's all laugh at poor Yuri. I had a concussion because Flynn beat the crap outta me! I didn't think!" Yuri muttered. Besides him, Flynn laughed.

"That's the best you can do? You're starting to lose it." He teased. Yuri snorted.

"Shut up or I'll toss the ring into a river." With that, Yuri walked towards Raven and Rita and kicked the older man.

"Argh! My ribs!" Raven shouted, clutching his both sides. Rita stood up before Yuri could kick her ass too. Judith chuckled and turned to look at the young knight.

"What happened? Judging by your story, he use to be so sweet..." The kritya asked.

"Well... Puberty happened." Flynn couldn't help but laugh. It has been a long time since he had an upper hand.

The raven-haired man gave one last kick to the black-haired man and turned to look at his fiancée, smirking.

"Oh you loved it when that happened. How my body got more muscular and how my voice got deeper... Who knows what kind of things were in that dirty mind of yours!" He shouted and laughed at Flynn's expression. "Though I must admit that I too, loved that time when your body-" He was interrupted by a heated kiss which his lover was giving after he had ran to him. When it ended, they looked at each other. But Yuri didn't see only one Flynn. He saw the same little boy who had comforted him when his mother left him... He saw that same boy who had promised to be with him. He saw all those things as he looked at Flynn. And always he had that same feeling. And he remembered that one thought he had when he was younger. That one thought what he never was able to say aloud.

"I always feel good when you're with me..."Yuri whispered, smiling a real smile.

_**The End**_

Never thought that I would write something this... fluffy. Weird. Really weird. But I love it.

I have another Fluri one-shot coming soon. It's completely AU and a high school fic! And if you're one of those who has read my TotA fics, then good news! I'll soon update my Shattered Mirror and Luna Nova! I promise!

Remember to review!


End file.
